To realize a magnetic memory utilizing a tunnel magneto resistive (TMR) element, various technologies have been suggested.
As one of such technologies, there is a system that records data “1” or “0” in a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element in association with a magnetization alignment state of the element and reads the data based on a difference in resistance value of the element due to the TMR effect.
As a system that writes data into a magnetic memory, i.e., reverses magnetization of a magnetic layer of the MTJ element, a magnetization reversal system (which will be referred to as a spin injection magnetization reversal system hereinafter) that is caused by allowing a spin polarized current to flow through an MTJ element is attracting attention in terms of miniaturization of the element and reduction in current.
Development of a magnetic memory adopting a spin injection magnetization reversal system (e.g., an MRAM) has been promoted as a memory that enables reduction in power consumption, a high-speed operation, and increase in capacity.